Shadowlette's The Bad Guy?
by EAH Rebel
Summary: Who knew that the Spirit of Fear loved music? Not her sister or the Guardian of Emotions, well their about to find out. Song Fic One-Shot (Reposted)


**Shadowlette's The Bad Guy...?**

 **EAHR: Konnichiwa everyone! Um, so... I-i haven't updated my GMAD story and i am so sorry! I'm just having alot of trouble with it...  
Stripes: _"Because of this reason and the fact that Rebel is moving to a new house, she decided to make a One-Shot for you all."_  
EAHR: *nods* I-i thought it was really interesting with Shadowlette's personality a-and then i heard this song and a few covers of it. A-anyways, i hope you all enjoy this One-Shot! ^-^ Gomen'nasai if this is really long... Oh, right! T-thank you to StarGazer Gale for reading this through and editing it a little, i'm really grateful. **

**(A-also, sorry for taking this one-shot down before!)  
**

 ** _'Singing_** _'_  
 **'Narration'**  
 **'Statue's Singing'**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the Songs or Characters used/mentioned, they all belong to their respected owners  
**

 **-0000000-**

 **\- North Pole, Main Room - (Rebel's P.O.V)**

It was a quiet day at the North Pole, Mr. North had let me -my dragon - Stripes, Molliana Light and her sister, Shadowlette Light stay here for a few days. We all had a different reason why, but they all involved Jack Frost and April Fools.

 **Stripes' Reason: They painted him so he looked like a rainbow. I also learned he has a very colourful vocabulary.. I-i didn't hear any of it though, which i'm happy with.**

 **Shadowlette's Reason: All of her stuff - except her clothes - had been painted in bright colours, she was really determined to go after them for revenge.**

 **Molliana's Reason: The boys had been having a water fight and had soaked her by accident.. W-which is another reason why Shadowlette is angry.  
**

 **My Reason: I guess i should explain my reason, um... Jack and April had painted both my rooms in the GMAD and Wolf Crew completly pink with dark pink sparkly llama's... So much pink. (A/N (Stripes):** _ **"I do not understand why, but Rebel is scared of Llama's after listening to something known as 'The Llama Song'."**_ **)** **  
**

"Rebel? Are you ok?" Asked a voice, I snapped out of my thoughts to see Mollie looking at me in concern, she must have been watching me for a while. I sweatdropped and bowed "o-oh, gomen'nasai. I was just thinking about something... Um, w-what's up?""I was wondering if you could help me with something." She said, surprising me.

"Sure, what's wrong?" I asked her, Mollie rubbed her arm nervously "I've been looking for Lette and I was wondering..."  
She trailed off before looking at me "will you come with me to her room? I keep hearing noises from inside, but I'm to scared to go in!" I blinked "Her... Room? Um, I-i guess i could come with you." I mumbled, Mollie must have heard me thought, since she smiled brightly "thank you so much! Let's go!" I yelped as the Spirit of Flowers dragged me to her older sister's room without giving me a chance to walk on my own.

 **\- Small Time-Skip, Shadowlette's Room - (No-One's P.O.V)**

Eventually the two girls made it and Rebel instantly understood why her friend was worried, from inside the room they could both hear noises. "D-do you wanna open the door o-or should I?" She asked nervously, Mollie looked at her and took a deep breath; "On the count of Three, I'll open it and we both look inside, ok?" She asked and recieved a nod.

"3..." Rebel spoke, beginning the countdown.

"2.." Continued Mollie,

"1." The 2 girls nodded and opened the door but froze at the sight they were met with.

The room had been transformed completely. The once bright room was now a dark room with a long dark purple carpet leading up to a tall black throne with a row of unlit torches on either side which created a path, a few paintings of different Villians on the walls and two angel statues which were on either side of the door.

Another thing that they noticed was that the Spirit of Fear was adjusting one the torches nearby them.  
The 2 girls decided to hide behind one of the statues and find out what was going on. She had changed her outfit from her normal attire to something new, along with some dark make-up.

Shadowlette had some black eye-shadow with a few specs of silver and dark red lipstick with some silver and black. Strangely, it really suited her and went with her appearance perfectly.

Speaking of her attire, she was wearing a long black dress with short off-the-shoulder sleeves, a short silver skirt which had a long back veil at the back which flowed down to the ground behind her, black elbow length gloves and a pair of silver knee high gladiator sandals which had a black heel.

"Is that... Shadowlette?!" Rebel whispered-shouted as Mollie blinked "I think so.. I wonder why she changed her outfit and is wearing make-up though, she rarely wears any." She whispered in return; The two went back to being silent as they heard a chuckle and looked at what was going on.

Shadowlette stood infront of the door and was looking at the whole room with a smirk "This is perfect~" She made sure to close the door, after she had done so the room was suddenly filled with music. The other two shared a look of pure confusion, until they they heard the Spirit of Fear's chuckle turn into a laugh, which stopped as she started to singing.

 ** _I'm not the Damsel in Distress._  
 _I'm not your Girlfriend or the Frightened Princess._  
 _I'm not a Little Bird who needs your help to Fly._  
 _Nope... I'm the Bad Guy._**

She started walking towards the Throne, as she did so the torches started to light themselves, shocking the two who were hiding, they had never heard her sing this type of song before or seen gold and blue flames mixed together.

 ** _All these Former Villains that you see,_  
 _Each of them, with shaking knees, has knelt before me._  
 _So, I'm not your Teammate or your Partner in Crime._  
 _What am I, boys?_  
(Statues: She's the bad guy.)**

 ** _Oh, it's Magic_**  
 ** _To watch a Planet_**  
 ** _Shrivel up and die._**  
 ** _Oh, it's Thrillin'_**  
 ** _To be a Villain._**  
 ** _I destroy their Fears then I watch them Cry (laughs)_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm the Bad Guy!_**

After singing that part she thought about the time she had accidently destroyed a Planet - she still blamed Pitch for that - which was the reason she had destroyed a few of his fearlings.  
Shrugging, Shadowlette paused for a moment and looked at a picture of the FNAF cast and continued to sing, but changed the lyrics of the song a little.

 ** _Actually_  
 _I'm not the Bad Guy_  
 _I'm just a bit Surprising_  
 _It's not worth losing Sleep, It's not worth Analyzing_  
 _The was a time before_  
 _Not so long ago_  
 _I wished just like you, Can you hear my Call?_**

 ** _Oh, ain't it Fantastic?_**  
 ** _I see something, I BLAST it!_**  
 ** _And let me tell you Why._**  
 ** _I've always had a Weakness..._**  
 ** _For Barenness and Bleakness._**  
 ** _I crush all your Hopes and then I watch you Cry._**

Once she reached the Throne, she sat down and crossed one leg over the over with an evil smirk, which sent shivers down Mollie and Rebel's spines.

"I-i never knew Shadowlette was this scary... I think i'm gonna have Nightmares." Whimpered Rebel softly, the other hugged her as a way to comfort her. "It's ok Reb, Lette can be scarier then this, well when she wants to, but don't let her get to you." Mollie said, trying to reassure her. Unfortunately, it didn't work very well... It only made her more scared of the blackette, it was followed by silence which was broken as the two heard Shadowlette start singing again _ **.  
**_

 _ **See, I find this business rather Fun!  
I don't want your Assistance or your Adulation!  
I'll vaporize your Galaxy and bid ya Bye-Bye!  
Why?  
Come on, GUESS!  
**_ **(Statues: 'Cause you're the bad guy?)** _ **  
Or, well, girl in this case. (maniacal laughter)**_

After the laughter had ended, the Spirit of Fear stood up with a calmer smile and walked towards the door before pausing, without turning away from the door, she clicked her fingers.

Suddenly, the room was back to normal as was her appearance. Shadowlette glanced to her left and noticed the 2 girls were standing together, looking at her. She turned towards them with that calm smile still on her face "Oh, hey Reb, Mo. I'm guessing you guys were looking for me?"

"..."

The 2 just stared causing her to raise an eye at them. They usually reacted when she called them by their nicknames, Mollie was the first one to snap out of the trance and speak; "Um, y-yeah! I couldn't find you and asked Rebel to help me!"

The youngest of the three just nodded in confirmation, recieving a nod in return from Shadowlette. "Anyways, let's go get some food, It's getting pretty late." She responded and opened the door: she was about to leave before stopping and glanced over her shoulder at the two girls, making them confused again.

"Oh, btw girls? Sorry for scaring you with the song, but that's what i do, why? 'Cause I'm the Bad Guy~" Shadowlette walked off with a smirk after booping them both on their noses and left the others there. All they could do was stare in shock. It was quiet for a few minutes before Rebel broke the silence with a question, which they both were wondering.

"What just happened...?"

 **\- The End -**

 **EAHR: *looks at the Readers* Um, thank you for reading this! I-i am so sorry if this is kinda creepy, I d-didn't think it would be...  
Stripes: _"I believe this song was meant to be creepy in a way, yet when you watch the scene for this song, it seems to match it perfectly."_  
EAHR: I-i guess your right there Stripes. Again, thank you all for reading this One-Shot  
Stripes: _"And again, we appologize if this was longer then we thought it would be. Along with being slightly creepy and creeped a few people out. It was not meant to, since it was only meant to be a One-Shot."_  
** **EAHR: *nods* O-oh, with my GMAD story, i will update The GMAD and The Opposite World as soon a-as i can! B-bye for now though *waves before giving everyone cookies and cakes*** _ **^-^**_

 **-0000000-**

 **Song's Used**

 **I'm the Bad Guy from Wonder Over Yonder (Cover version by Caleb Hyles)  
**


End file.
